Gundam SEED:Legend
by digi-gal-rox
Summary: . AU. 5 years later, another war spurs, throwing the gang into another war, as they continue to fight for peace. CHAPTER 2 UPLOADED! .. DISCONTINUED..
1. Prologue

**digi-gal-rox:** well finally, another Gundam Seed story up! I'm not sure how long this story will go on for, maybe approx. the same as **An Endless Future**, but that's still to be decided. Anyways, happy readings! - Prologue is short, so first chapter will also be uploaded.

* * *

Prologue

_- 5 years later_ -

The pods decended from the dark and what seemed like a serene endless sky. Just above them, sat several ships, all prepared for battle.  
"This is it,"  
"Daisuki dai yo tousan... kasan..."  
"Taisa! We're entering the atmosphere!" one by one, each soldier said their final silent farewells, before the pods had opened, sending several GINNs fell from them. Beams could be seen, being fired at them, before the GINNs had quickly taken them down, before they landed. A smirk grew on each of their faces, as moments later buildings had caught fire, destorying what was left of the base.

Foot steps could be heard, as they ran down the streets. Gun shots, screams and cries for help could be heard everywhere. Citizens desperately ran by, looking for shelter, but none could be found. Holding their guns close to their chest, they ran out, shooting aimlessly, hoping to hit their enemy.  
"Taicho!" a soldier cried out, as the slowly backed away from the machines that walked over them. Narrowing his eyes Iori Yajima turned around slowly.  
"Hayaku!"  
"Demo..." one solder said uncertainly.  
"Aoki seijo naru sekai no tame ni!"  
"Hai!"

...A strong flame will never go out no matter how small it may be...


	2. Chapter 1

**digi-gal-rox:** chapter 1! remember to review!

* * *

CHAPTER 1

Sighing heavily, she stared out dreamily to the endless sea. Life was definately different since they had returned. It almost seemed awkward, still after all these years. There had been hard times, and there had been easy times. One of the hardest was a final farewell to old friends. She closed her eyes briefly as the wind blew back her hair. The laughter of children could be heard in the distance. She opened them again, before resting her head gently on balcony fence. A green robotic bird landed gracefully on her head.  
"Torii!" she let out a small laugh, as Torii took off into the sunset, as the children tried to run after it.  
"What's so funny?" she turned around slightly, and smiled.  
"I'm not sure," she admitted, allowing the company stand next to her.  
"Coffee?" he offered, another cup at hand. She took it gratefully.  
"Arigatou." he studied her carefully.  
"Anou... kimi..."  
"Daijoubu." she said quietly, returning her gaze back to the scenery before them. "Anou... eto... it's just hard to adjust with him back in my life."  
"Murrue-san... Waldfeld-san?" the two turned around to see a familiar face.  
"Kira-kun!" Murrue Ramius exclaimed, a hint of a smile on her face. "Did Lacus-san make it there O.K?"  
"Hai," he nodded slowly, "Demo..."  
"You're worried about it, it's natural." another voice joined the conversation. Kira turned his head slightly.  
"Mwu-san..." he murmured, noticing an uncertain look on Murrue's face. Mwu cocked his head curiously.  
"Anou..." Andorew and Kira glanced at each other worriedly.  
"I heard that Cagalli-san and Athurn-san are fighting again." Murrue said, trying to make conversation.  
"They always fight," Kira simply shrugged. "Shikashi..."  
"Nani?" Mwu glanced at the young soldier curiously. Andorew and Kira exchanged glances again.  
"There are rumours up in PLANT that there was an organisation that attacked the Earth forces." Andorew sighed, rubbing his head, we're trying to learn what has happened. Murrue's eyes shot up.  
"An attack?!"  
"Un." Kira nodded, "Cagalli has already been informed."  
"It seems we have another war at hand, eh, Murrue?" Mwu smiled at her.  
"Un..." she nodded.

"Lacus-sama!" the pink-haired princess turned around slightly, as several ZAFT soldiers marched up towards her.  
"Hai?"  
"The group that organised the attack cannot be found!" the soldier in the white coat saluted her. "However we have found enough evidence at their station." Lacus narrowed her eyes slightly. "We believe that they are in earth, ready to attack the Naturals."  
"Tell me, do you believe that the Chairman is responsible for this, taicho?"  
"Anou... hai!" Lacus nodded slightly, at the soldier who served under her name. "Alert ORB. Let them know of the news you have just discovered."  
"Hai!"

"Gichou." Lacus made her presence, entering the darkened office of Koushiro Kurata, PLANTs current chairman. The tall man rose slightly, a smile on his face.  
"Lacus-sama, hajimemashite?"  
"What is the meaning of the attack on earth, gichou?" she asked, not letting her guard down.  
"I don't know what you're talking about," Koushiro shrugged, rising from his chair, "However, you have my word that I will find out who is responsible for this, chuuhosha."

"Nani?!" Cagalli exploded, slamming her hands on the table "How could this happen?!" they looked at each other, no one daring to answer the head. "Well?"  
"Anou... Cagalli-sama... we believe that Blue Cosmos maybe behind this... ideal all along." the blonde leader turned around sharply, facing the window behind them.  
"What ever it is, we have to stop this."  
"Demo...-"  
"We don't want to loose ORB again, do we?"  
"Iie."  
"Send out the Archangel." she ordered. "We need to know more about the Earth Alliance and their movements."  
"And ZAFT?"  
"I believe that Lacus has everything taken care of up there."  
"Hai!"

"Headed out?" Andorew repeated.  
"Hai." Mwu hung his head uncertainly. "Shikashi..."  
"We still haven't recieved anything else from Lacus." Kira said quietly. Andorew looked at him curiously.  
"Nani?"  
"Before we left, Waldfeld-san, there was talk that Kurata Gichou maybe responsible for what happened." Kira murmured raising his head to face the ceiling, "Demo... I am worried what he may do if he is."  
"Should we follow?" Kira didn't answer.  
"Kira-kun?" Murrue placed a hand on the young man's shoulder. "We are all worried."  
"We should first contact Lacus, and prepare the Eternal, incase anything happens." Kira answer. Andorew smiled and nodded. "And if it's alright, Murrue-san, if we can join you on your ship?"  
"You're always welcomed!" Mwu exclaimed. Murrue nodded in agreement.

He sighed heavily, allowing the cool breeze to blow against his face. He still couldn't believe that it happened. The attack on one of the Earth Forces, ZAFT heading down towards earth... Pulling over he noticed several familiar faces preparing a ship. Stepping out, he walked towards them.  
"What's going on?" he asked.  
"Zala Taishou!" the soldier exclaimed, almost surprised, "Anou..."  
"Daijoubu," a familiar voice joined the scene. Athrun turned around to see his childhood friend, dressed in his ORB uniform, closely followed by Andorew, Murrue and Mwu.  
"Kira!" Athrun exclaimed, clasping his friends hand, "When did you arrive?"  
"This morning." Kira smiled, "Demo, we have pressing issues to take care of."  
"Eh? The attack?"  
"Hai." he nodded, as the company headed towards the ship.  
"Where's Lacus?"  
"Still at PLANT." Kira eyes soften, "Shikashi, we believe that Kurata Gichou is behind this."  
"Kurata?!"  
"Un." Kira nodded, as he began to make his way to the ship, Athrun by his side. "Cagalli is sending the Archangel out to find some information."  
"And Lacus?"  
"We'll be in constant contact with the Eternal." Kira informed, "She's going to try and calm things up there, while we take care of business here."  
"So, you're back with ORB?"  
"For the time being."

Iori sighed sadly, as he stared at the tomb, of his subordinate. The soldiers behind him slowly raised their arm in salute as one by one family members, friends and fellow soldiers left the scene. Taking a deep breath he walked away, lost in his own world. War... it was the thing that was tearing family and friends from each other. And he hated the fact that PLANT had sent out their men, to attack them. He stopped, overhearing the mini broadcast on a young boy's laptop.  
"While there are reports that the Earth Alliance are responsible for the attack, there are others that are saying that ZAFT are responsible, while we are not sure how it happened..."  
"I wonder what ORB is going to do," the boy murmured to his friend, "I heard in the last two wars, they fought both sides to stop the war." Iori looked away uneasily. He couldn't help but think that there were already kids this age fighting out in the front lines. But the mention of ORB, brought his attention to the head of ORB.  
"Anou... taicho..." he turned around slightly as Chitose approached him.  
"Nandesu ka, Aogiri shoui?"  
"We are asked to take off. ZAFT has made a move." nodding slightly, Iori turned around and followed him towards the millatary base.

"Kancho!" Dearka turned around slightly, as soldier in green half ran towards him.  
"Nandesu ka?"  
"Lacus-sama!" the soldier breathed heavily, "Kurata Gichou has asked that we have to bring her in!"  
"Nani?!" Dearka's eyes widened. "What did she do?!"  
"Suihou." the soldier responded. Narrowing his eyes slightly, Dearka looked to the side uneasily.  
"Alert Joule taicho." he ordered.  
"Hai!" the soldier turned around and quickly left. Dearka paused for a moment before heading towards the ship he was in charge off. If the chairman was asking for Lacus, something was definately up. Entering his main office quietly, he made a call.

"Hai?" Miriallia asked, pressing her finger on the blinking button. "Dearka...?" she said slowly, the bridge fell silent, as everyone looked from her to Kira, who suddenly seemed alert. "I'll put you through."  
"Kira!" Dearka suddenly exclaimed, as his face appeared on the screen, "We have a problem!"  
"Nandesu ka?" the brunette asked seriously, as Murrue took her place.  
"Kurata Gichou has asked for Lacus-sama. I have a feeling that something is going to happen!"  
"Nani?!" Kira's eyes widen in shock.  
"What should we do?" Kira and Andorew exchanged looks before nodding.  
"Prepare the Eternal," Andorew informed.  
"Taicho..."  
"Tell DaCosta to take off immediatly, with the young lady. If our suspisions are correct, we were right all along."  
"Taicho?" Dearka said uncertainly. The blonde man paused for a moment before responding. "Hai."

* * *

**digi-gal-rox:** so tell me wat yaz fink of it!  



	3. Chapter 2

**digi-gal-rox: **another chapter up. one down, who knows how many more to go. well hope u enjoyed it!

* * *

CHAPTER 2

"Nani?!" Athrun looked at the screen shocked, seeing the battle between ZAFT and the Earth forces. He glanced at his friend who now seemed agitated. "Kira?"  
"Doushite..." Kira murmured, clenching his fist tightl. "We fought so hard for peace, and this..."  
"Kira-kun." Murrue said uncertainly, "What would you like us to do?" looking up at the screen again, Kira didn't respond.  
"Kira?" Athrun called out quietly to his friend. He glanced at Mwu who simply shrugged.  
"We head out." he finally said.  
"Eh?!" Athrun looked at him surprised. "Kira! We don't want to confuse them!"  
"Athrun, I'm a part of ZAFT now. And there are people I know who could be on that ship, fighting for a world that Lacus isn't dreaming of. I have to try and talk to them. To stop."  
"Kira..."  
"Are you sure?" Murrue asked.  
"Un." the brunette nodded.  
"I understand." she nodded. Pressing the intercome, leading to the hanger. "Prepare to launch the Mobile Suits." she ordered.  
"Ryoukai!"  
"Archangel, first level battle status!"

"Eh?!" the captian's eyes widened as the Archangel approached them, "Archangel?!"  
"Kancho!" the green coated soldier exclaimed, "Anou... Yamato taicho has opened a line!"  
"Yamato taicho?" the captain raised an eyebrow, clearly surprised that the commander was with the Archangel.  
"Kancho," Kira greeted the ship, "What is the meaning of this battle?" he questioned.  
"Anou..." the captain paused, "The Earth Alliance attacked us at PLANTs, and here I thought you'd be on our side, taicho." Kira narrowed his eyes.  
"A war is not an answer to this," he responded.  
"According to Kurata Gichou, it is."  
"Do you believe everyword he says, kancho?"  
"He is our leader, taicho." the captain responded, "If that is the case, you are now our enemy." cutting the line, the captain had signaled an attack to him. "Fire!"

"Damn," Athrun swore as one of the ships ZAKUs narrowing missed him.  
"Athrun!" Kira called out, "Daijoubu desu ka?"  
"Hai!" the blue haired man called back, "Daijoubu!"  
"Miri!" Kira exclaimed.  
"Hai?"  
"Try and contact Lacus again," he ordered, "This may get out of control."  
"Hai." Kira narrowed his eyes, aiming for the ships engine.  
"Kira!" Athrun exclaimed, realising his friends plan.  
"Only disabling it," Kira responded. With a brief nod, his friend backed away slightly taking care of the ZAKUs that had snuk up behind them.  
"Kira!" Miriallia's voice came, "We aren't able to get into contact with the Eternal." she reported, "I'm going to try again later."  
"Arigatou, Miri." he thanked her. Watching the ZAFT ship fall, he gave a quick signal to Athrun and along with the other ORB pilots they took off.  
"Anou... Kira?" Miriallia's worried face looked at her friend.  
"Daijoubu," he said quietly, glancing back at the ship. Her eyes fell.  
"Anou... you had friends there?"  
"Iie." he shook his head, "Lacus did." he paused, "But the captain of that ship was once my subordinate, before Kurata Gichou came into stand."

"Gichou," Lacus greeted sweetly, entering the office of the current Chairman of PLANT.  
"Chuuhosha!" he beamed, gesturing her in, "O genki desu ka?"  
"Hai, genki desu." she smiled, "Gichou, have you found out who is responsible for the attacks?"  
"Iie," he responded, shaking his head. "We are trying very hard."  
"I need to contact ORB." she said firmly, "Why have you closed all contacts with them?" Koushiro looked at her surprised, before his features softened.  
"I have a feeling that ORB may not trust us right now, chuuhosha." he said calmly. "You of all people should know that, Lacus-sama." the pink-haired princess narrowed her blue eyes, before being escorted by the council members.

"DaCosta-san!" Lacus greeted him, entering the red ship.  
"Lacus-sama!" Martin cried out in relief.  
"Are communications still down?"  
"Hai," he nodded.  
"Prepare to take of," she ordered.  
"Lacus-sama?" he looked at her worriedly.  
"A war is about to begin," she said quietly. "We need to get in touch with ORB."  
"Hai."

"Kancho!" Miriallia exclaimed. Murrue turned around slightly, facing the female soldier.  
"Hai?"  
"Eternal has just taken off," she informed, "Lacus-san wishes to speak with Kira." nodding slightly, the young woman opened a line with Kira.  
"Kira-kun," she greeted, sweetness in her voice. The brunette who was in his cabin, perked up.  
"Murrue-san," he murmured softly, "Nandesu ka?"  
"Lacus-san has left PLANT," she informed. Kira jolted up. "We have a line opened up with them." she added. Kira smiled, rushing out of his cabin. Turning around slightly, she nodded at Miriallia, who closed the line. Turning to face the front, they could only watch as the creatures of the sea swam by.  
"How long will we be down here?" Mwu asked.  
"Till we learn of ZAFTs and the Earth Alliances' true motive." Murrue responded, with a heavy sigh.

Shinn Asuka sighed heavily, as girlfriend Lunamaria Hawke and her younger sister Meyrin Hawke stared at the Eternal bridge awkwardly. This new feeling was still all but new to the two older ones. Meyrin had quickly taken her seat at the CIC control. Turning around slightly Martin smiled.  
"You two can head to your cabins." he informed. "ZAFT maybe after us now, and we need our soldiers ready and prep."  
"Hai," the two said slowly, leaving the bridge. Sighing slightly, Lunamaria glanced at a pondering Shinn, who was  
lost in his own world.  
"Shinn?" she called out softly. He looked at her surprise.  
"Nani?" the red-head frowned slightly, "Are you O.K?" he nodded.  
"Hai." he nodded, as several other soldiers walked past them.

"They are still up there?" Kira asked seriously, as Lacus frowned lightly.  
"Hai." she nodded, "I am worried about them," he nodded.  
"We all are." he paused, hearing Pink-chan bounce happily in the background. "Kurata Gichou, has to be behind this, cutting your connections with ORB." she nodded.  
"DaCosta-san will be sending me in a ood, before they go into hiding."  
"Lacus!" he cried out, surprised and worried. "Iie," he shook his head. "It is too dangerous!"  
"Demo-... Kira..." he smiled gently at her.  
"Have him send you down here with Shinn or Lunamaria." he said quietly. "It is too dangerous." she nodded slightly.  
"Kira..." she than smiled back at him. She stopped, turning around slightly. He knew something was wrong.  
"Lacus?" when the line was cut, he quickly stood up, fear in his eyes. "Lacus!"

* * *

**digi-gal-rox:** that's it for now! look out for the next chapter posting up soon... i hope. -V- peace out!  



End file.
